In My Dream
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: Chap 4 Update! END.. No Summary /Yewook Yaoi/ RnR please :3
1. Chapter 1

In My Dream

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Mau kemana eoh?!"

"Ayo, larinya lebih cepat! Dasar kura-kura!"

"Cih, ikan amis! Diam saja dan cepat lari!"

Dipagi hari di kota tenang Incheon, seperti biasa di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Incheon itu ada yang membuat keributan. Kedua murid Cheonsa High School itu terus berlari meninggalkan sang penjual buah yang mengejar.

"Hah.. Hah.. Yesung-ah! Hah.. Aku tidak kuat lagi!" Panggil salah satu namja yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang temannya. Merasa dipanggil, Yesung, namja yang di depannya itu berbalik arah dan menghampiri temannya.

"Aish, Ppali! Pemilik buahnya masih ada nih! Kita juga harus buru-buru kesekolah." Yesung lari kecil ditempat sambil menunggu temannya itu mengambil nafas. "Aku tahu, Kim Yesung! Gara-gara ponselmu berbunyi sih jadinya kita ketahuan nyurikan!"

Yesung menghela nafas keras dan memukul kepala namja itu, "Lee Donghae pabbo! Jangan comment dan cepat kita lari!" Namja bermata sipit itu lari meninggalkan temannya, Donghae.

"Kura-kura! Tunggu aku!"

"Kalian dua bocah maling! Berhenti!" Saat mendengar omelan pemilik tokoh buah dari kejauhan, Donghae mau tak mau langsung berlari. "Kim Yesung! Akan kubunuh kau saat sampai disekolah!"

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah. Akhirnya sampai juga.. Hahh.." Yesung memegang perutnya dan satu lagi ia taruh di salah satu lututnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Untung saja gerbang sekolah ditutup saat sesudah ia masuk.

Pletak!

"Kura-kura brengsek! Sudah kubilang tunggu aku!" Donghae datang dengan pukulan di kepala besar itu. Yesung memegang kepalanya, "Aw! Sakit pabbo!" Ringisnya sakit. Donghae mengambil nafas memburu, "Kajja kita kekelas!"

Sekolah Cheonsa High School adalah sekolah yang cukup ternama di kota Incheon. Sekolah ini memakai point untuk memberi sikap disiplin para muridnya. Namun apa dikata ternyata ada dua murid yang sangat terkenal nakal namun berprestasi tinggi.

Kim Yesung, namja bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi rock namun tak ada satupun yang mendukungnya, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Kebanyakan orang mengatakan jika suaranya lebih baik untuk musik bergenre ballad dan tentu saja di tolong mentah-mentah olehnya.

Lee Donghae, sahabat sehidup semati Yesung. Mereka adalah duo anak ternakal di sekolah. Hanya saja, Donghae tidak bercita-cita seperti Yesung. Ia lebih suka mempunyai boyband atau menjadi penyanyi biasa dibanding menjadi penyanyi rock.

"Yesung-ah! Donghae-ah! Dipanggil sama Lee Seonsae tuh!" Ujar temannya yang baru balik dari kantin setelah bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Yesung yang sedang mendengar lagu dengan earphone-nya tentu tak mendengar.

Donghae menghela nafas karena sejak tadi ia memanggil namja itu namun tidak ada sahutan. "Ya! Kura-kura pabbo!" Dengan kasar namja berpanggilan dekat 'ikan' itu memukul kepala Yesung.

Secepat kilat Yesung menarik earphone-nya dan berdiri seperti akan menantang Donghae, "Ikan amis! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Donghae memutar matanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yesung. "Kau dipanggil Lee Seonsae, Tuan Kim." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas.

"Hm? Lee seonsae? Guru BK?" Tanya Yesung bingung. Memang apa yang ia lakukan sampai dipanggil guru BK? Daripada penasarannya tidak terjawab, ia berlari menyusul teman seperjuangannya itu.

Saat kedua anak nakal itu masuk kedalam ruangan Lee Seonsae, mereka dipersilahkan duduk. "Lihat ini!" Tanpa basa-basi, guru berkacamata itu melempar buku berjudul 'Buku pelanggaran' ke depan wajah mereka.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya memerhatikan buku itu, "Jangan dipelototin saja! Baca pelanggaran kalian yang terakhir dan lihat point kalian berkurang berapa!" Bentak Lee Seonsae. Dengan gerakan malas, duo pasangan hewan laut itu membaca buku keramat tersebut.

"Mencuri buah, merusak pagar warga, dan menginjak rumput di taman." Baca kedua orang itu dengan santainya tapi seketika kedua pasang mata mereka terbuka, "Point berkurang sampai 100?!"

Lee seonsae menjentikkan jarinya, "Yup! Sisa point kalian selama ini hanya 100 bukan? Dan kalian resmi akan dikeluarkan besok! Jadi berbicaralah pada kedua orang tua kalian apa yang telah dilakukan kalian pagi ini."

"Tapi Lee Seongsaenim..."

"Tidak ada tapi! Keluar dari ruangan saya sekarang!" Tegas seonsae itu. Dengan wajah tertekuk, Yesung dan Donghae keluar begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

"Argh!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Kok aku?"

"Lagian kenapa ponselmu pakai acara berbunyi sih? Sekarang lihatlah kita akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"Jangan salahin aku dong! Kan yang merusak pagar juga kau! Aku kan tidak merusaknya sama sekali!"

"Aish, tapi kau juga menginjak rumput-rumput itu kan? Mengaku saja deh!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Panggilan kepada Kim Yesung dari kelas sebelas seni dan kepada Lee Donghae dari kelas seni ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang." Tepat saat tangan Yesung akan memukul kepala Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya, pengumuman dari speaker sekolah masuk kedalam telinga.

"Sekarang ada apa lagi?" Desah mereka kesal.

.

"Kudengar dari Lee Seonsae kalau kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Guru sekaligus kepala sekolah itu melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap mereka berdua tajam. "Kali ini kalian berbuat apa?"

"Ehm, anou.."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Kami mencuri buah dan merusak pagar." Jawab Donghae ketakutan.

"Ada lagi?"

"Kami juga menginjak rumput di tempat yang tidak diperbolehkan." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm, itu sudah cukup untuk jawaban pertanyaanku." Kepala sekolah itu memgambil dua map dan memberikan kepada mereka. "Kalian akan ku kirim ke sekolah SM High School di Seoul."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih bagus daripada kalian ku keluarkan? Ini juga karena disuruh oleh kepala sekolah SM, jika tidak sudah kukeluarkan kalian hari ini juga." Jelas kepala sekolah.

"Lalu kapan kami akan dikirim ke Seoul?" Tanya Yesung. "Sekarang juga. Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada orang tua kalian. Kalian cepat pulang dan berkemas." Donghae dan Yesung cengo.

"Cepat kubilang!"

"Arraseo!"

.

"Whoa... Besar sekali sekolahnya." Mulut Donghae yang menganga besar itu dipukul gemas oleh Yesung. "Oh ayolah, Ikan! Yang sebelahnya itu asrama, bukan sekolah. Makanya besar banget kan?"

"Kok tahu? Ngintip ya?" Yesung memutar matanya. "Dasar gila. Begini kan aku suka searching di internet. Sudahlah, kajja kita keasrama. Ini sudah sore." Yesung menenteng semua barang yang ia bawa.

"Hei, anak muda!" Kedua pasangan itu menoleh kebelakang, "Ne, ahjussi?' Tanya Donghae pada ahjussi yang membawa mereka sampai ke sini dengan mobil. "Memangnya kalian sudah tahu kamar kalian nomor berapa?"

Yesung menepuk dahinya, "Oh iya! Berapa ya ahjussi?" Ahjussi itu mengambil kertas kecil. "Untukmu kamar nomor 305 dan untukmu 303."

"Kita beda kamar?"

"Tentu saja. Untukmu, hati-hatilah dengan teman sekamarmu." Ahjussi itu menepuk dada Yesung pelan. "Kalian sekarang sudah boleh pergi."

Keduanya mengangguk kemudian pergi masuk kedalam asrama. "Kura-kura..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ahjussi itu aneh?" Donghae berdiri di depan Yesung dan berjalan mundur ketika namja rocker itu berjalan maju. "Aneh?"

"Iya, aneh. Aneh seperti dirimu! Masa dia suka lagu rock sepertimu!" Donghae tertawa lebar.

Bruk!

"Jangan bercanda, Tuan Lee. Setiap orang mempunyai haknya masing-masing." Tubuh ramping Donghae terjatuh saat namja tampan itu mendorongnya. "Aw, sakit." Ringis namja ikan itu sambil berusaha bangun.

"Kim Yesung?" Panggil seseorang. Yesung dengan cepat menoleh, "Kau hampir saja melewati kamarmu sendiri." Namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu masuk kedalan kamar bertuliskan 303 di atas pintu itu.

"Jadi ini kamarku? Kenapa aku tinggal dengan yeoja?" Namja bermata sipit itu juga masuk kedalam kamarnya. (Bayangin saja kamar dan asramanya mirip drngan yang ada di film To The Beautiful You)

"Yeoja?" Namja mungil yang baru saja duduk pada mejanya berdiri lagi dan menghampirinya. "Enak saja! Aku namja! Namja tulen!" omelnya.

"Masa sih? Kok kecil banget tubuhnya?" Tangan Yesung mencubit pipi tirus itu. "Bahkan postur wajah kau saja seperti yeoja." Namja mungil itu mengembungkan pipinya dan memegang kedua tangan Yesung.

"Aku bukan yeoja! Aku namja tulen!" Serunya kesal. "Oke, oke. Aku nyerah. Ini kan tempat tidurku?" Yesung langsung tiduran dengan berbagai macam barangnya di atas tempat tidur pertama itu.

"Ya! Itu tempat tidurku! Tempat tidurmu diatas, namja pabbo!" Namja itu memukul wajah Yesung dengan bantal miliknya. "Aish, daritadi marah-marah terus! Bilang kek daritadi!"

"Cih, belum mandi saja naik ke tempat tidurku! Sana mandi dan pergi dari tempatku!" Namja bersuara tenor itu menarik tubuh Yesung hingga terjatuh. "Barang-barangmu juga nih dibawa pergi sana."

.

Yesung yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk yang masih diatas kepalanya itu menyusun barang-barangnya di atas sementara temab sekamarnya itu sedang mandi.

"Ish, masa ada namja segalak itu? Dia yeoja kali ya?" Yesung mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk guna mengeringkan surai hitam itu. Ia beranjak turun ke meja dengan tangan penuh barang-barang kecil seperti foto dan lainnya.

"Meja ini kosongkan? Berarti meja itu miliknya." Gumam Yesung sambil menyusun barang-barangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama namja itu siapa?" Penasaran, Yesung mendekati meja seberang dan melihat nama di sebuah buku tulis.

"Kim Ryeowook? Nama yang cukup manis." Yesung menjauhi meja itu ketika mendengar suara pintu yang berderit. "Kim Ryeowook." Panggilnya kecil.

"Ada apa?" Balas Ryeowook cuek. Ia mengambil buku dan membacanya diatas tempat tidur.

"Aniya. Lupakan saja."

.

"Wah, jadi kau lahir di Mokpo?" Donghae mengangguk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir segitiga itu. "Keren. Pasti masa kecilmu begitu bahagia."

"Hah? Bukankah kau lebih enak terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae balik. "Hm, tidak juga. Terlahir di keluarga kaya itu membosankan. Kau jarang mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuamu saat mereka berkerja."

Donghae mengangguk mendengar penjelasan teman sekamarnya itu. Yang ia tahu nama temannya itu Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu anak orang kaya di Seoul tapi memilih tinggal di sekolah asrama seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "Huft, aku ingin sepertimu!" desahnya. Donghae ikut beranjak berbaring disebelahnya. Berhubung Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat menerima ia tinggal disitu.

"Wae?"

"Sepertinya kau begitu bebas di tempatmu. Sekolahmu yang sebelumnya di Incheon kan? Pasti benar-benar bebas." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya dibawah kepala. Ia gunakan sebagai bantalan.

"Hm, tidak juga. Disekolah ku pakai sistem point sih. Disini tidak kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapikan aku tetap iri. Oh iya, kau kesini juga dengan temanmu kan?"

Sekarang giliran Donghae yang mengangguk. "Apa temanmu itu imut? Atau tidak setinggi namja biasanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun. "Tidak. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi 2cm dariku."

"Oh~ Berarti temanmu itu seme ya?" Namja yang berjulukan 'Ikan' itu kembali mengangguk. "Ah! Temanmu di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 303." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Donghae. "Sayang sekali, sepertinya temanmu itu kurang beruntung."

"Kurang beruntung?"

"Ne. Kamar itu dihuni oleh namja mungil tapi galaknya sama saja seperti guru disini. Apa yang tidak ia suka benar-benar bisa dihancurkannya tanpa ampun."

"Oh~ Temanku itu bercita-cita jadi rocker. Apa namja itu suka lagu seperti itu?"

"Hahaha, tentu tidak. Aku yakin gitar listrik yang akan dipakai temanmu itu akan hancur ditangannya."

"Apa aku harus bilang padanya yah?"

"Kirim pesan saja padanya. Suruh dia berhati-hati dengan namja mungil itu."

.

Namja bermata sipit di kamar 303 itu sedang memetik gitar listriknya kecil. "Hm? Ponselku berbunyi yah?" Yesung menajamkan pendengarannya. "Sepertinya tidak."

Karena bosan, ia memetik gitarnya dengan keras. Memainkan lagu bernada keras dan dapat membuat telinga berdengung.

Ryeowook yang berada di tempat tidurnya mengeluh padanya. "Yesung-ah! Berisik tahu! Cepat berhenti atau aku banting gitar itu!" Percuma, Yesung yang tidak dengar atau berpura-pura tidak tahu tetap saja memainkan alat musik itu.

Namja manis itu mendengus dan menutup bukunya. Kemudian menaiki tangga yang berputar menuju atas, tempat Yesung berada. "Kim Yesung! Hentikan cara bermainmu itu atau tidak jangan bermain dengan speaker itu!"

Beberapa detik terlewatkan namun Yesung tidak bergeming. Dengan sekali gerakan, namja manis itu menarik tali yang menghubungkan suara gitar ke speaker itu dan mengambil gitarnya. "Kubilang berhenti!"

Yesung mendecak, "Itu hak ku jika aku tak ingin berhenti!" Balasnya sambil berusaha merebut benda kesayangannya di balik punggung Ryeowook. Namja mungil tersebut berjalan mundur tapi memutar kesisi lain tempat tidur Yesung.

"Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan orang disekitarmu yang tak menyukai genre lagumu itu!" Bentak Ryeowook sambil terus mundur. Namja tampan itu akhirnya dapat mengambil ujung gitarnya.

Ia mendorong Ryeowook agar lebih mudah mengambil gitarnya namun Ryeowook malah menarik gitarnya hingga Yesung ikut tertarik.

"Kya! Ehm.."

Mata keduanya terbelalak lebar. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan diatas tempat tidur. Yesung menyeringai mesum, 'Boleh juga nih.' Batinnya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang gitar langsung memegang tengkuk namja dibawahnya.

Bibir Yesung meraup bibir kecil itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ryeowook berusaha mendorong dada Yesung namun tak berhasil. Bibir bagian bawahnya di hisap kuat oleh Yesung.

"Eumh..." lenguh Ryeowook. Ia hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya. Merasakan bibir Yesung yang terus mengerjainya. Seringaian terlukis pada bibir Yesung. Ia semakin menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Lenguhan terus keluar dari bibir kecil Ryeowook. Memang tidak bisa kalau ciuman panas Yesung ditolak olehnya. Perlahan, Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang itu.

Lidahnya menjilati garis bibir Ryeowook meminta akses masuk. Akhirnya Ryeowook membuka bibirnya.

Namja yang memiliki suara baritone itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Betapa polosnya Ryeowook saat ini. Tangan Ryeowook menepuk bahu Yesung, seakan tahu namja itu sudah kehabisan oksigen, ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

Manik mata mutiara Yesung menatap wajah yang memerah apel itu. Air keringat mengalir deras di sudut lain wajah mungil milik Ryeowook. "Ngah.. Hah.. Hahh." Ryeowook masih mengambil nafas dengan rakusnya.

"Ckckck, begini saja sudah kelelahan." Yesung terkekeh kecil dan menghapus keringat Ryeowook. Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Cih, aku dipermainkan anak sepertimu."

Ryeowook mendorong Yesung lalu beranjak pergi menuju bawah dengan wajah yang memerah. Tawa namja tampan itu menggelegar begitu saja ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali!" Yesung bahkan memegang perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Sementara Ryeowook bersembunyi dibawah selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih memerah padam mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku jadi sakit perut kan. Hei, apel. Aku tahu kau dengar ucapanku jadi meresponlah." Yesung turun ke bawah dan menatap gumpalan selimut itu.

"Apel, sudah jangan marah! Nanti pipinya tambah merah!" Candanya menepuk pelan selimut itu. Tangan namja itu makin mengeratkan selimut yang menutupinya, "Jangan panggil aku 'apel'!" Serunya malu.

"Ah, Waeyo? Wajahmu yang memerah itu mirip dengan warna apel yang sudah matang." Balas Yesung sambil terkikik. "Hmm, Ya sudahlah! Aku mau tidur dulu." Yesung beranjak pergi ke atas.

"Ini jam makan malam, gak mau ke kantin?" Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Kalau aku lapar kan tinggal 'makan' kau." Wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah dan kembali sembunyi dibawah selimut.

Dengan cepat Yesung membereskan peralatan musiknya dan segera berbaring pada tempat tidurnya. Jarinya mengelus permukaan bibirnya yang masih terasa akan lembut bibir namja mungil itu.

"Manis juga." Gumamnya kecil kemudian menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Kenapa aku mau saja dicium olehnya?" Ryeowook memukul kepalanya kecil. "Aku malu melihat wajahnya." Ujarnya lagi.

"Argh, ini membuatku gila!"

.

Sinar matahari yang begitu terik dipagi ini memaksa sepasang kelopak mata untuk terbuka. Dengan gerakan malas, kelopak tipis itu terbuka. Sebuah tangan menguceknya agar matanya dapat terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari.

"Hei, Apel. Belum mau bangun ya?" Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook dengan cepat menoleh pada sumber suara. "Emh~" Pandangannya buram dan ngantuk masih mendatanginya.

Gara-gara Yesung, ia semalam tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tunggu dulu. Yesung?

"Apel! Kau tidak takut telat ya?" Tangan mungil Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus miliknya. "Cepat bangun atau akan kucium lagi." Kalimat itu membuat Ryeowook tersentak bangun.

"Mwo?" Ia langsung mendudukkan diri tapi rasa pusing melandanya. Ryeowook memegang kepalanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung menuangkan air kedalam gelas dan memberikannya. Teman sekamarnya itu meneguk habis air tersebut.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. Yesung terlalu dekat dengannya, membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. "Apel, pipi mu merah lagi tuh." Jari telunjuk Yesung menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

Ryeowook menepisnya, "Aish, sudah hentikan! Aku mau mandi saja!" Namja manis itu langsung lari meninggalkan Yesung. "Tingkahnya manis tapi galak." Senyun terukir pada bibirnya.

"Akan kubuat dia berubah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam yang sudah melekat padanya. (Bayangin aja seragamnya seperti di Attack the pin up boys)

"Sudah siap berangkat?"

"Kya!" Tubuh mungil Ryeowook menabrak tubuh Yesung. Tangan Yesung memeluk erat pinggang ramping tersebut. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis seiring Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan kedua hidung mancung itu saling bersentuhan. Terpaan nafas Yesung yang begitu hangat saat mengenai wajahnya. "Kau suka kan?"

Ryeowook tak dapat menjawab, bibirnya terasa seperti di lem. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari mata hitam pekat itu. Jari namja tampan itu mengelus pipi Ryeowook lembut. "Wangi vanilla ya." Gumam Yesung kecil.

Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan meminimkan jarak mereka. Mata Ryeowook terpejam pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung

Krek!

"Yesung~ Pergi bareng yuk!" Padahal baru saja bibir itu bersentuhan namun suara cempreng dari Donghae di pintu masuk sukses membuat kedua mata itu terbuka lebar tanpa merubah posisi

"Omo!" Kyuhyun yang penasaran ikut melihat disamping Donghae. "Wha! Raja galak berciuman dengan anak baru!" Dengan cepat, namja berambut ikal itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil gambar kejadian langka itu

Bruk!

Ryeowook mendorong kasar Yesung hingga terjatuh dan bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi. "Whoa~ Kura-kura hebat!" Donghae langsung masuk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yesung gemas.

Padahal bagian bawahnya itu sakit habis mencium lantai, sekarang malah kepalanya yang harus merasakan sakit lagi. "Ckckck, temanmu benar-benar beruntung!"

Kyuhyun menyikut siku Donghae. "Ini bakal jadi berita terpanas minggu ini." Ujar namja itu sedangkan Donghae membantu Yesung untuk berdiri. "Kura-kura polosku ternyata bisa seperti ini." Namja ikan itu merangkul Yesung.

"Kajja kita kesekolah!" Donghae menarik paksa leher Yesung untuk keluar kamar bersama Kyuhyun yang masih fokus melihat foto kedua insan itu. "Eumh... Ryeowook-ah! Aku pergi duluan ya!" Pamitnya.

Ryeowook yang memegang dada kirinya semakin berdetak kencang itu mulai gelisah. "Ish, wajahku memerah lagi!" Ia bercermin di kaca yang menempel di dinding.

"Ugh, tadi ada si Kyuhyun lagi. Pasti tuh anak kasih foto kejadian tadi ke redaksi sekolah. Huwa! Eottheoke? Gelar raja galak hilang sudah!" Nelangsanya. "Kim Yesung, awas saja kau kalau tidak bertanggung jawab untuk masalah ini!"

The And  
or  
The End

Chapter 1 selesai! FF ini nggak pake prolog jadi jangan nyariin prolognya deh hahaha. Btw, mungkin ada yang masih bingung? Kujelaskan yah, kalo pas di Cheonsa High School, sekolahnya kayak di Attack the Pin up boys kalo yg di SM High School, sekolahnya kayak yang di To The Beautiful You. Seragam yang SM High School itu kayak di Attack the pin up boys ._. Cuman kalo sekolah SM, asramanya tuh disebelah sekolah '-' Ngerti?

Oke sip, yang nggak ngerti tinggal nanya. Di comment yah ^^ Nggak peduli kalian kapan baca tapi harus di comment '-')b Saya tunggu comment kalian~ Dan jika emang ada yang mau saya lanjut disini, berikan commentnya -" nggak ada? saya benar-benar bakal lanjut di wp sendiri. kemungkinan besar nggak akan disini lagi. saya publish disini lagi karena permintaan para yewook shipper soalnya. cha, pada review neeee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

In My Dream

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Wah, keren sekali anak baru itu."

"Ne! Dia sampai bisa menaklukkan yang namanya Raja Galak seperti Ryeowook."

"Kudengar namja itu satu kamar dengan Ryeowook makanya bisa sampai kejadian seperti itu!"

Bisikan-bisikan para siswa di sekolah khusus namja itu membuat Yesung, sang pelaku pencium Raja galak jadi pusing. Bayangkan saja, si Kyuhyun yang rupanya ketua redaksi sekolah menyebarkan foto itu dikoran sekolah pagi ini dan juga di mading sekolah!

Rambut Yesung yang sudah berantakan diacak lagi oleh tangannya. Kepalanya jadi mumet mendengar ocehan para siswa di kantin sekolah. Ini waktu sarapan, tapi mengapa harus memakan para ocehan siswa sih?

"Kim Yesung!"

Brak!

Namja tampan itu tersentak kaget saat ada yang memukul mejanya kasar. Hampir saja ia bisa tersedak oleh tangan lentik itu. "Tanggung jawab!" Bentak namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu.

Tidak dipedulikannya para murid yang sudah eksis nonton keributan itu di tempat masing-masing. "Tanggung jawab?" Ulang Yesung bingung. "Aku bahkan belum 'menyentuhmu' kok." Lanjutnya sambil berwajah polos.

Sontak, pipi Ryeowook jadi memerah tapi ia berusaha tidak memperdulikan. "Lihat ini!" Sebuah koran melayang tepat diwajah Yesung. Segera saja Yesung mengambil koran itu dan membacanya.

Namja yang terkenal dengan julukan namja galak itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi meja. "Bertanggung jawablah, Anak Baru!" Bentaknya lagi. Yesung yang sekilas membaca tahu inti pembicaraan ini.

Tanggung jawab soal berita memalukan itu? Memang apa yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan jika Ryeowook juga menikmatinya?

"Cih." Yesung mendecak. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke hadapan Ryeowook. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa beberapa senti walaupun Ryewook berusaha memundurkan kepalanya.

Tangan mungil Yesung mengelus pipi kiri Ryeowook, membuat getaran halus tercipta di tubuh mungil itu. Beberapa murid histeris melihat adegan yang tidak wajar dari Ryeowook.

Yesung memiringkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Ryeowook sementara tangannya masih mengelus-ngelus pipi tirus itu. "Kau mau aku bertanggung jawab seperti apa eoh?" ujarnya dengan suaranya yang husky.

"Eungh~" Lenguhnya kecil saat lidah Yesung menjilat daun telinganya. Beberapa murid terdengar berhisteris lagi.

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Aku rasa iya! Betapa so sweetnya mereka!"

Yesung ber-smirk ria saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan dua orang siswa dipojokan itu. "Apel~" Desah namja tampan itu.

Ryeowook menutup mata pasrah. Ia terlalu geli mendengar Yesung mendesah seperti itu. "A-apa?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. "Jadian yuk?" Jawab Yesung.

"Mworago?" Ryeowook yang begitu terkejut mendorong Yesung hingga terjatuh. "Neo micheosseo?!" Serunya tidak percaya. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berlari pergi. Yesung mendecak lagi. "Belum waktunya yah?" gumamnya kecil.

"Whao! Kau benar-benar berani, Tuan Kim!" Puji Donghae sambil membawa nampan bersama Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Namja tampan itu cuman nyengir dan berusaha bangun dan duduk lagi pada kursi. "Ckckck, Kau sungguh hebat, Yesung." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Itu bukan apa-apa." Yesung kembali makan. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah berkenalan. Para murid kembali ke aktivitasnya yang semula walaupun masih ada yang berfanboying atas kejadian YeWook tadi.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Ryeowook berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Melewati beberapa mading sekolah yang ramai dikerubungi para murid. "Ryeowook-ah! Apa benar kau melakukannya dengan anak baru itu?"

Ryeowook menoleh pada asal suara, menatap tajam orang yang bertanya padanya. "Jangan bertanya lagi!" Balasnya ketus dan mengambil headsead dalam saku celanya dan memasangkannya di telinga.

Wajahnya yang manis jadi tambah manis -menurut beberapa orang- saat marah itu masuk kedalam kelas. Ia menggumamkan beberapa lirik dalam lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

"Wah, suaranya bagaikan malaikat yah?" puji teman sekelasnya. Sayangnya Ryeowook tak dapat mendengar itu. "Padahal lagu itu lumayan galau. Bisaan dia nyanyiinnya begitu. Benar-benar bikin tenang." Balas yang lainnya.

"Hahaha, jeongmal? Aku tidak tahu kalau Yesung seperti itu!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Donghae saat masuk kedalam kelas disusul wajah bete milik Yesung.

"Apaan sih? Ikan amis diam deh!" Balas Yesung kesal. "Ssst! Diam deh." Ujar Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka berhenti untuk bicara. "Dengar siapa yang nyanyi."

"Neomu neomu areumdawo ne meosubae neogsi ppajyeobeorin na, ppajyeobeorin na..." nyanyi Ryeowook ditempat duduknya dengan mata terpejam. Yesung saling berpandangan dengan kedua temannya. "Sorry Sorry Answer?" Gumam Yesung sambil ngeluarin smirk.

Dengan cepat ia berlari kedepan Ryeowook dan mendekatkan wajahnya seperti di kantin tadi. Tangannya menarik salah satu headsead namja itu

"Sangsahal su eobseo neoreul irnneundaneun geot~ Naega eobsi saranghaneun sarmiran neon geol, i sunganeul gieokhalkke maengsehalkke... neol cheoeumcheoreom baraboneun haebaragi kkot~"

(Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kehilanganmu~ Hidupku sendiri tanpa dirimu, Aku janji aku akan ingat saat ini... Aku terlihat seperti bunga matahari~)

Suara Yesung yang begitu menggetarkan hati membuat Ryeowook tak bisa berkata-kata selain melanjutkan nyanyian Yesung.

"machi neon nareul guwonhage bonaejin geol~ Saranghaneun sarmi naege heorakdoen geol~" (Seolah kau dikirim sebagai penolongku~ Sebuah kehidupan yang bisa kucintai~) Yesung langsung menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ryeowook.

"geudaemaneuro naneun chungbunhae, Finally you in my life~" (Aku puas hanya denganmu, akhirnya kau dalam hidupku~) Bibir Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir Ryeowook.

Semburat merah muncul menghiasi pipi Ryeowook. Wajah terkejut datang dari seluruh orang yang ada di kelas tersebut. Kyuhyun yang liciknya merekam semua itu bergumam, "Aku harap mereka jadian."

Wajah mungil itu menghadap samping, malu menatap wajah Yesung yang sukses membuatnya merasakan debaran hangat di dadanya. "Apelnya keluar lagi~"

"Yesung!" Ketusnya malu saat Yesung mengecup pipinya. "Awas saja pas di kamar." Geramnya dengan wajah memerah. Namja tampan itu menyengir lebar. Ia beranjak dari hadapan Ryeowook menuju meja kosong untuknya.

Donghae geleng kepala melihat perilaku Yesung yang terang-terangan menunjukan perilaku 'bejat'nya itu. "Suaramu keren." pujinya sambil merangkul Yesung. "Hm?" Yesung tersadar, barusankan dia nyanyi lagu ballad!

"Sudah kubilang kau cocok dengan lagu genre ballad, Kura-kura!" Donghae mengacak gemas rambut Yesung kemudian lari ke tempat duduknya sebelum ia dilempar oleh Yesung.

"Ballad? Aku lebih suka rock." Gumamnya galau. Baru kali ini dia kepikiran serius tentang masalah seperti ini. Biasanya juga cuek bebek.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kubilang berhenti, namja brengsek!" Seru Ryeowook sambil mengejar teman sekamarnya yang berlari kabur itu. Sebelumnya, Yesung mencium pipinya lagi di halaman sekolah saat pulang tadi.

Yesung hanya tertawa dan tetap berlari menghindari Ryeowook. "Dasar lemot! Larinya lambat banget sih!" Sahut Yesung dari kejauhan. Namja mungil itu berhenti dan mengambil nafas. "Argh! Capek ah! Aku mau pulang saja." Gumamnya.

Kening milik Yesung mengerut ketika Ryeowook berjalan kearah yang berbeda. Ia berlari menghampiri Ryeowook, "Apel! Mau kemana?" Tangannya merangkul tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Krek!

"Aw!" Yesung menarik tangannya dan meniupi bekas gigitan Ryeowook, "Ya! Sakit tahu, Apel!" Sepasang mata caramel itu menatapnya tajam dan menendang kakinya, "Berisik! Jangan panggil aku 'Apel' lagi! Arraseo?"

Walaupun mengaduh kesakitan, Yesung tetap menolak pernyataan Ryeowook. "Shireo! Kau lebih manis jika kupanggil 'Apel'!" Gombal Yesung. Namja manis itu tertohok, "Mwo? Neo michesseo?" Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung bertubi-tubi.

Di kejauhan, sepasang sejoli melihat perilaku kekanakan mereka berdua. "Sudah kubilang, pasti mereka mengira dunia hanya milik mereka berdua." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil geleng kepala.

"Ehm? Iya sih. Tapi katamu Ryeowook galak. Dia mana galak! Malah imut tahu gak?" Balas Donghae. "Memang begitu. Beberapa orang juga bilang dia imut tapi kalau sikapnya suka ngebentak kayak gitu kan namanya galak!"

Donghae mengangguk, "Oh iya, Hae." Namja ikan itu menoleh, "Jadi uke-ku yuk?" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Donghae. "What?!" Sepasang mata Donghae membulat. "Wo... wo.. Are you crazy? Im Seme!" Ujar Donghae sok berbahasa inggris.

"Hahaha! Santai saja. Aku bercanda kok. Lagipula kau tidak cocok jadi uke~" Kyuhyun menoel-noel dagu Donghae. Tubuh Donghae merinding seketika, "Ih... Kyuhyun gila beneran!"

Balik lagi ke YeWook couple, Yesung masih saja menggoda Ryeowook. "Apel~ Ubahlah sifatmu~" Rayunya sambil ngerangkul Ryeowook tanpa perlawanan. "Cih, sifatku yah memang begini! Mau dirubah apanya?"

"Galakmu!" Yesung menyentil hidungnya. "Kau terlalu galak dengan wajah manis itu, Apel." Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya, mencegah warna semburat merah muncul lagi. "Diamlah, Yesung!"

Sepanjang koridor menuju kamar 303, Yesung masih setia menggombal dan merujuk Ryeowook. Sampai saat masuk kekamar, "Diam kagak?! Atau ku banting gitar mu sekarang!" Ancam Ryeowook kesal

"Aku tahu kau tidak berani~" Yesung menaruh tasnya di meja dan berjalan ke atas, tempat dimana ia bisa sendirian disana. Ryeowook merengut, emang iya sih dia nggak berani tapikan dia kesal.

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!" Sentaknya. Yesung mengacuhkannya dan mengambil gitar listriknya. Memainkannya dengan suara keras. "Kim Yesung!" Serunya kesal. Cukup sudah telinganya mendapat suara-suara berisik dari Yesung.

"Oke, oke! Ayo kita buat perjanjian!" Ujar Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Tangan Yesung berhenti, menatap namja yang bersandar pada mejanya itu. "Perjanjian apa, wahai manis?"

Ryeowook kembali tertohok. Ya Tuhan, tinggal bersama Yesung bisa membuatnya mati hanya karena gombalannya itu. "Aku akan merubah sifat galakku jika kau berhenti menjadi rocker. Eotthe?"

Pengajuan janji Ryeowook membuat Yesung terdiam. Wajah datar yang ditunjukkannya bisa membuat Ryeowook menyimpulkan sesuatu. Yesung sepertinya tidak akan setuju.

"Aku setuju. Tapi dengan satu syarat dariku. Kau harus rela ku 'rajai'" Ujar Yesung sambil mengubah posisinya duduk diranjang. Ucapan mengejutkan dari namja bermata mutiara itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Di 'rajai'? Maksudnya?" Tanya Ryeowook balik. Senyum mengerikan muncul seperti biasa pada bibir Yesung. Ia turun dari atas dan mendekat pada Ryeowook. "Apel, apa kau tahu istilah BDSM?"

Ryeowook menelan salivanya susah. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau..." Kata-kata Ryeowook terhenti karena jari telunjuk Yesung ditaruh di bibirnya.

"Ayolah, sayang~ Jangan berpikiran terlalu 'jorok'. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti 'itu' kok. Cuman saja kau harus jadi budakku." Lidah Yesung menjilat-jilat pipi Ryeowook denga lembut.

"Ta-tapi kalau begitu, kau mendapat keuntungan lebih!" ujarnya sedikit takut. Tubuhnya hampir melemas dan tidak bisa duduk dengan tegak. "Hm? Kau yakin? Aku rasa kau juga mendapat keuntungan jika ku-budakkan."

"Hentikan~" Ryeowook memegang bahu Yesung agar dirinya tidak jatuh sementar Yesung asik merasakan manisnya pipi yang sudah memerah itu. "Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan syaratku, Apel manis?" Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah menghindar dari Yesung.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum puas. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook dan duduk di kursinya. "Ayo kita buat kontrak kalau begitu." Yesung mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Ryeowook terdiam dan hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ambil ini, tanda tangan dibawah ya~" Ryeowook membaca tulisan dikertas itu. "Perjanjian antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. 1. Ryeowook akan merubah sifatnya yang galak menjadi lebih manis. Sebagai gantinya, Yesung tidak akan menjadi rocker lagi."

"2. Ryeowook akan menuruti semua perilaku dari Yesung. Jika salah satu dari mereka berdua melanggar, ia akan dihukum oleh orang yang satunya." Ryeowook mengeryit, masa seperti itu juga? Tapi ia tetap tanda tangan pada akhirnya.

Yesung mengambil kertas tersebut, "Aku yang simpan ini." Ujarnya lalu naik keatas. Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya. "Kim Yesung! Harusnya aku yang simpan!"

"Sst!" Yesung membuatnya berhenti berbicara. "Sudah kubilang kau berhenti menjadi galak. Kenapa masih galak saja? Mau kuberikan hukuman, Apel Manis?"

"Andwae!" Ia mengambil handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Wajahnya pasti selalu memerah ketika mendengar kata 'Apel'. Yesung tertawa kecil, "Dia manis. Aku menyukainya." Gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak gatal sambil menatap mumet buku pelajaran tentang angka-angka menyebalkan. "Kalau pembukuan aku masih bisa, kalau matematika aku nyerah. Huhuhu." Sedihnya sambil menaruh kepala di meja dan menghadap samping.

Krek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tanpa sengaja Ryeowook menatap langsung ke sumber suara. "Kyaa!" Dengan cepat Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan membelakangi Yesung.

Memang apa yang dilihat Ryeowook sampai seperti itu? Jawabannya, Yesung keluar kamar mandi dengan half naked. Tolong dicatat, HALF NAKED. Ia dengan polosnya keluar tanpa kain sedikitpun yang menutupi tubuhnya itu.

Yesung menepuk keningnya, "Ya ampun! Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak tinggal sendirian di sini!" Gumamnya bodoh. "Yak! Cepat pakai baju, pabbo!" Seru Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah.

Sumpah demi apa kalau Ryeowook benar-benar malu. Secepat kilat Yesung lari keatas dan secepat mungkin ia memakai baju. Ia mengira ini adalah rumahnya sehingga kalau keluar kamar mandi tanpa pakaiankan gak terasa malu. Sebabnya, kamar mandi miliknya kan di dalam kamarnya.

"Su-sudah belum?" Tanya Ryeowook terbata-bata. "Sudah kok. Buka saja matamu." Yesung berjalan kebelakang Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook masih enggan terbuka. "Eits, apa yang kau lihat tadi eoh?" Tangan Yesung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"A-anou..." Ryeowook tidak berani melihat kebelakang. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja mengingat kejadian tadi. Lagi-lagi pipi Ryeowook memerah tomat. "Wha~ Ada apel. Aku jadi tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Yesung mencubit pipi tirus itu.

"Pasti tadi lihat bagian bawahku nih. Ketahuan banget~" Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, "Aniyo!" Balasnya bohong padahal memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Tepat 100% malahan.

"Mengakulah jika mau aku berhenti, Apel."

"Ne! Aku melihatnya! Puas? Cepat pergi dariku!" Serunya malu. "Hahaha, aku suka caramu marah. Manis banget~" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih pada PRnya. "Matematika ya? Tanya Kyuhyun saja ah~"

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung yang tahu-tahunya sudah di depan pintu. "Yesung! Aku ikut kalau kau mau ke kamar Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook baru ingat kalau Kyuhyun jagonya matematika.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah eksis di depan pintu kamar 305, kamar sang Raja matematika dan Sang ikan. "Congek~ Kuyun~ Bantuin bikin PR dong!" Yesung dengan seenak jidat memanggil mereka asal-asalan.

"Kau gila ya? Masa nama mereka kau begituin?" Kata Ryeowook sambil masuk kekamar. "Congek! Kuyun!" Yesung tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ryeowook dan sekarang cengo melihat kegiatan duo itu.

"Ya! Memangnya kalian sudah selesai ngerjain PR?" Yesung dengan kasar memukul kepala-kepala itu. Rupanya mereka sedang asik main game, saudara-saudara. "Ecung!" Mereka meringis bersama.

Sementara ketiga orang itu sedang berdebat, Ryeowook dari kejauhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sepertinya mereka asik sekali walaupun sedang berantem begitu."

"Jadi pengen bisa ikut begitu." Ryeowook mempout bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa iri. Padahal dulu tuh dia lebih suka sendirian daripada bergaul dengan orang lain. Kenapa sekarang ngebet punya teman?

"Hei, jangan melamun dengan binir seperti itu." Yesung dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya. Ryeowook bahkan tak sadar kalau Yesung ada didekatnya kalau saja bibirnya tidak dicium. "Jangan salting. Mending nyontek PR mereka. Mereka sudah selesai tuh!"

Yesung tersenyum manis. 'Senyumnya...' Ryeowook terpaku. Senyum manis milik Yesung mampu membuatnya tidak bersuara. "Hei, cepatlah. Sebentar lagikan mau makan malam." Suruh Yesung.

"Arraseo!"

.

.

.

Sejuta pandangan melihat kearah kedua sejoli yang sedang mesra-mesraan -Atau lebih tepatnya salah satunya-. "Mereka pacaran?" desas desus seisi kantin malam itu terus mengalir.

"Apel, sudah kubilang jangan galak seperti itu." Ujar Yesung dengan sabar ketika Ryeowook memelototi mereka satu persatu. "Itukan tidak galak. Itu namanya nggak suka!" Balasnya judes. "Apel sayang~ Ingat kita kan? Mau nanti kuhukum eoh?"

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya, jangan sampai pipinya memerah lagi. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau di apa-apakan olehmu saat ini." Ryeowook menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya. "Jeongmal? Berarti kalau dikamar boleh ya?" Yesung mengedipkan mata genit.

Ryeowook sih iya saja. Yang terpenting sekarang dia harus selamat dari tingkah mesum nan gombal Yesung. Jangan sampai ia di cap seorang namja tidak tahu diri.

"Makan yang benar dong. Masa sampai belepotan gini?" Jari Yesung mengambil nasi yang ada di pingir bibir Ryeowook kemudian memakannya. "Manis. Nasi ini begitu manis sepertimu."

Ohok!

"Gwaenchanayo?" Yesung memberikannya air putih. Ryeowook langsung meneguknya sampai habis. "Kau selalu membuatku seperti ini!" Namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku selesai makan!" Lanjutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yesung. "Lho? Tunggu aku!"

The End

or

The And

Kalau kacau, saya minta maaf neeee? ini sama sekali nggak kurombak habis karena chap 1 sama ke 2 ini udah lama ku publish di wp. ntar kalo saya rombak jadi bingung reader yang pernah baca di wp saya. jadi kalo misalnya yah pasti chap 2 ini sungguh mengecewakan gara-gara banyak percakapan dengan bahasa non EYD alias bahasa gaul .-. bener-bener asli apa yang saya pikirkan sih jadi kalo dibuat baku banget yang ada saya nggak mau lanjutin. kan udah terbukti.

Dan ini balasan reviewnya ne~

R'Rin4869: Hng, alurnya kecepatan? Mau diapain lagi -" yang ada dipikiran saya langsung saya tulis .-. Sequelnya? nih saya lagi ngetik ._. seriusan ngga bakal hot deh -" tahu sendiri kalo pasti alurnya kecepatan. soal ff ini, saya udah lanjutkan? :3

AmuHinaChan: gak bosenin? padahal saya kadang suka bosen - ini udah lanjut~

bluerose: Raja galak kan lebih cocok buat si manis wookie :3 #Ditampol Yeye# ini bener-bener saya kasih humor biar tidak terlalu membosankan~

lenyclouds: saya usahakan biar image mereka bisa dirubah secara perlahan~ ini udah lanjut~

Jang Taeyoung: Sekilas pas kamu nulis Tae saya mengira kalo itu adalah Taeyeon ._. kkk~ ini udah lanjut ne? Apel itu nama panggilan ku juga loh~

niisaa9: Sudah lanjut '-')b jarang yah kalo wookie dibuat galak? ._.

AreynaSyndrome: Sambutannya sebuah ciuman XD nggak ._. saya nggak mau masukin Ming sama Hyuk .-.

LavenClouds: Ini sudah lanjut :)

nanissaa: Lanjut ._. gak ngerti yah? coba deh tanya mbah google '-')/ hng, sejujurnya ini kan pake P.O.V author jadi yah gitu deh ._.

ichigo song: Iya .-. kyu harus jadi evil '-'

RinriChoi: yah nuna~ saya usahakan ne? kalo terlalu baku bikin saya pusing sendiri untuk mencari kata-kata T.T pemenggalannya saya usaha kan~ Ryeowook saya bikin plin plan karena aa sesuatu~ (?) yah anak labil jaman sekarang kan banyak~ (?)

Rochan: Aduh, tulisan anda besar kecil ._. bikin saya rada bingung baca nya tapi saya hargai review kamu ne ^^

Apel itu nama panggilan saya makanya saya pikir mungkin wookie lebih cocok memakai nama 'apel' :3 untuk urusan pervertnya Yesung, itu alami dari kepala saya yang sedang kesal dengan seseorang karena kepolosan otaknya -" kemudian, saya berpikir untuk membuat ff nc masa tapi saya ngga tahu jadi buat ato nggak~

Akhir kata, Mind To Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

In My Dream

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Apel~ Jangan marah dong." Yesung menarik-narik kecil ujung selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kecil Ryeowook. "Siapa yang marah sih? Pergi sana!"

Jadi ceritanya, setelah Yesung gombalin Ryeowook di kantin tadi, namja mungil itu ngambek dan malu berat. Akhirnya dia kabur ke kamar dan mengurung dirinya di selimut.

"Ih, Apel kok galak? Mau kuhukum?" Goda Yesung sambil menoel-noel pipi Ryeowook dari luar selimut. "Idih, ogah! Cepat pergi sana!" Seru Ryeowook kesal. "Shireo!"

"Ya! Ppaliwa! Pergi sana!" Usir Ryeowook terus. Namja tampan itu mempout bibirnya. Kan maksudnya mau buat namja manis itu jadi bertingkah lebih baik eh kok malah marah-marah gini?

"Ya, Apel~" Panggil Yesung lagi tapi tak ditanggapi Ryeowook. "Huft, kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mau keluar dari dalam sana!"

"Kya! Lepaskan aku, pabbo!" Yesung masuk kedalam selimut secara paksa dari sisi selimut yang lain lalu memeluknya erat. "Biarin saja! Ini hukuman buatmu." Tanpa dosa Yesung tetap memeluknya dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, susah sekali menghadapi anak baru itu. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Yesung dan membiarkan namja yang memeluknya menyibakkan selimutnya. Sejak tadi emang dia sudah gerah di dalam selimut itu.

"Ya ampun, sampai keringatan gini." Bibir Yesung meniupi kening penuh keringat itu. "Hmm…" Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung. Matanya terpejam merasakan angin kecil dari bibir Yesung.

Desiran halus muncul di dada Ryeowook. Perasaan nyaman menyelimuti namja manis itu. "Apel~" Panggil namja bernama lengkap Kim Yesung itu. "Hm?" Kepala Ryeowook mendongak.

Kelam hitam mutiara itu menatap matanya lembut. "Saranghae, Apel." Rasanya detakan jantung Ryeowook sudah berhenti. "A-apa?" Tanyanya gugup. Pertanyaannya hanya di jawab oleh tawa kecil dari Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng dan memeluknya lagi. Matanya terpejam merasakan hembusan nafas namja yang ia sukai di dadanya. "Abaikan saja. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menerimaku kok!" Tangannya mengelus surai madu Ryeowook.

"Ta-tapi… Ini terlalu cepat." Balas Ryeowook lirih. "Ne, aku tahu kok. Tapi sudah kubilangkan kalau kau tidak harus menerimanya. Aku hanya mengatakan saja kok." Hibur Yesung. "Jangan sampai nilaimu turun hanya karena pernyataan cintaku ya?" Candanya lagi.

Tangan lentik Ryeowook mencengkram kuat baju bagian belakang Yesung. Sesak. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak. "Tidurlah, Apel. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Yesung penuh perhatian.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Rasanya kali ini ia ingin bersama orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Ia menutup matanya dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

Senyum tipis muncul pada bibir Yesung saat mendengar dengkuran halus. "Kau terlalu manis saat tidur seperti ini, sayang." Tangannya mengelus pipi tirus itu. Matanya menatap wajah itu sendu, "Kuharap, kau juga menyukaiku."

Chup

"Jalja, apel. Saranghae." Setelah Yesung mengecup bibirnya sekilas, ia ikut pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

Sinar matahari yang terik pagi ini membuat siapa saja malas untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Ditambah lagi kicauan burung yang membuat suasana semakin damai untuk tidur.

Drap drap drap

"Kura-kur.. Eh?" Donghae terdiam saat melihat teman sehidup sematinya sedang tidur dengan Ryeowook. "Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae. "Whao! Yes…Hmmph!" Sang manusia ikan langsung membengkam mulut Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar sebelum kedua orang itu terbangun.

Kyuhyun menggigit jari Donghae, "Aw! Sakit pabbo!" Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagian aku sesak nih!" Serunya kesal. "Masa bodoh. Kau pakai acara teriak-teriak sih. Apa kau nggak tahu mereka sedang tidur?"

"Tahulah. Makanya aku ingin membangunkan mereka dengan teriakanku." Donghae memukul jidatnya ketika Kyuhyun menjawab. "Dasar! Setidaknya biarkan mereka tidur berdua seperti itu! Kan so sweet~"

Namja kaya itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

"Ehm~" Sebuah lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil milik Ryeowook. Ia mengucek matanya imut dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya mendongak ketika hanya melihat baju bagian dada seseorang.

Matanya menangkap wajah damai teman sekamarnya yang masih tidur. Benar-benar sangat damai. Tangannya perlahan naik mengelus pipi chubby Yesung.

Begitu lembutnya kulit halus pipi tersebut. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil saat Yesung menggerakan kepalanya agar lebih nyaman. Sudah semalaman mereka tidur tanpa merubah posisi, pasti tubuhnya begitu kaku.

Sret

"Apel…" Panggil Yesung begitu pelan saat tangannya berhasil menangkap tangan Ryeowook yang berada di pipinya.

Ryeowook yang begitu terkejut ingin menarik tangannya namun ditahan Yesung. "Kenapa? Aku menyukainya kok." ujar Yesung dengan suara berat. Pengaruh bangun tidur.

Mata caramel itu menutup setengah menatap Yesung. Senyumnya tetap tak lepas walaupun ia tahu namja tampan itu tak akan melihatnya dengan mata terpejam seperti itu. Tangannya dengan senang hati kembali mengelus pipi Yesung.

Yesung memperat pelukannya agar jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya. "Minta apa?"

"Bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman sebelum aku benar-benar harus bangun?" Tanyanya lagi. Ryeowook terhenyak, haruskah ia melakukannya? Namun sebelum ia menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung, namja bermata mutiara itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin kan kau mau memberikannya?" Yesung tertawa sumbang. Lalu beranjak bangun, "Aku mandi duluan ya." Ujarnya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ryeowook tercenung dan menatap langit-langit. "Ada apa dengannya?" Gumamnya heran. "Sepertinya semalam aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Lanjutnya lagi. "Yesung, jangan membuatku khawatir gini."

.

"Congek, pinjam gitarnya dong!" Seru Yesung kesal. "Heh! Aku baru inget kaalau Congek itu kan artinya budek, enak saja panggil diriku seperti itu!" Bukannya Donghae memberikannya gitar, namun sebuah jitakan kasar pada kepala besar itu

"Bodoh amat! Aku pinjam dong gitarnya." Yesung mengambil kasar gitar yang dipegang namja penyuka ikan itu. Memainkannya secara lembut membuat Donghae cengo. "Kau kenapa? Biasanya juga nggak mau megang gitar akustik kayak gini."

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memainkannya." Ujar Yesung kecil. Mata cokelat Ryeowok menatapnya dari tempat duduk di kelas. Bergumam kecil atas ketidak senangannya dengan sikap tak wajar dari Yesung.

Sejak pagi sikap Yesung tidak seperti biasanya. Yang seharusnya tiap kali ada kesempatan pasti untuk menggoda Ryeowook hari ini tidak ada. Namja manis itu bingung sendiri di tempat duduknya.

"Kau nggak sakit kan? Masa tiba-tiba begini?" Tangan Donghae menjulur memeggangi kening Yesung. "Omo!" Mata mutiara hitam itu memicing tajam, membuat Donghae tak mau berbicara lagi. Donghae menarik tangannya ketika seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Dian saja!" bisiknya. Namja itu mengangguk. "Tapi kau demam tinggi! Sana balik kekamar untuk beristirahat!" balas Donghae berbisik. "Ani, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Ecung!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan aku untuk saat ini!" bentak Yesung kesal. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Segera saja tangannya memijit keningnya pelan membiarkan seisi kelas termasuk Ryeowook memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Lee Seongsaenim masuk kedalam kelas. Para siswa langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Termasuk Donghae yang masih kesal dengan Yesung. Kenapa Yesung jadi tiba-tiba begini?

Ryeowook menopang dagunya dengan tangan, mengarahkan wajahnya ke Yesung. Menatapnya bingung dan kesal. Risih, Yesung yang tahu dirinya ditatap terus selama sepuluh menit pelajaran yang ia lewati, ia menengok ke Ryeowook.

Kepalanya pusing sejak bangun pagi tadi. Ia pikir hanya demam biasa jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi air dingin pagi ini namun yang terjadi pusingnya bukan menghilang malahan jadi demam

"Kenapa melihatku terus sih?" Tanya Yesung sedikit kesal. Keningnya masih ia pijit pelan. Rasanya kepalanya akan meledak jika seperti ini terus. Ryeowook gelagapan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "A-ani." Ujarnya gugup.

Yesung mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian memerhatikan ke depan lagi, mendengarkan semua ocehan Lee Seongsaenim tentang cara bermain gitar akustik yang sesungguhnya membuat Yesung bosan dan bertambah pusing

Kembali, Ryeowook terus memandang namja tampan itu. Rasanya begitu aneh ingin melihat terus wajah dingin Yesung sekarang ini.

Matanya yang menyipit tegas, tangannya yang juga ikut menopang dagu, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang selalu mengecup bibir namja manis itu bila ada kesempatan.

"Kim Ryeowook! Jangan melamun di kelas!" bentakan Lee seonsae membuat Ryeowook tersadar. Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya termasuk Yesung. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "N-ne, seonsae!"

.

"Yesung, kau mau kemana?" panggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Yesung yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu sekolah pun menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan Donghae. "Inikan jam makan siang, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae

"Hng, aku ingin mengambil tugas. Kan habis ini masih ada pelajaran bahasa inggris." Kedua teman Yesung itu mengangguk. "Argh!" Tubuh tegap itu hampir saja terjatuh ketanah kalau saja Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Yesung-ah! Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun memukul kecil pipi chubby Yesung. Sepasang mata bulan sabit itu tertutup rapat. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. "Cih, sudah kubilang dia harus istirahat." Donghae mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun membantunya mengangkat Yesung ke ruang UKS.

Para murid di sekolah khusus laki-laki itu memerhatikan mereka, ada beberapa yang ikut membantu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Yesung dibaringkan dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidur.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berterima kasih kepada siswa yang sudah mau membantu mereka. Ternyata, Yesung cukup berat juga. "ugh, dia sungguh berat. Lihat saja bahuku seperti sudah mau putus!" eluh Donghae sambil memukul kecil bahunya.

"Huft, sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Tinggalkan saja dia disini. Dia butuh waktu istirahat." Ajak Kyuhyun. Donghae pun mengangguk. Perasaanya jadi nggak rela meninnggalkan temannya begitu saja.

Saat tepat mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kelas, mereka bertemu dengan Ryeowook bersama Im seongsaenim, guru bahasa inggris. "Ah, seongsaenim!" panggil Donghae. Guru cantik itu pun menoleh bersamaan dengan Ryeowook. "Ne?"

"Yesung berada di ruang UKS. Ia ijin untuk seluruh pelajaran hari ini, seonsae. Dia tiba-tiba saja demam tinggi." Ujar Kyuhyun. Im seonsae mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh mereka masuk namun Ryeowook tak bergerak.

"Lho? Kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, "Ani. Im seonsae, aku minta ijin juga ne?" Setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatapnnya bingung.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana Ryeowook akan pergi dan sudah menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban kalian benar, ia ingin pergi menemui teman sekamarnya itu.

Perasaan aneh menghantamnya ketika Kyuhyun berkata dengan santainya kalau Yesung sekarang sedang demam tinggi. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin bertemu dengan Yesung sekarang juga.

Bruk!

Ia memukul keningnya. Bodohnya dia sampai menggeser pintu UKS hingga berbunyi keras seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Yesung sampai terbangun? Untungnya saja Yesung hanya bergumam kecil diatas tempat tidur.

Ryeowook menutup pintu, berjalan mendekati Yesung dan duduk di kursi yang sengaja disediakan. Mata cokelat itu menatap wajah pucat Yesung. Sebesit rasa aneh menghampirinya.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Yesung, kemudian menggeser kursinya agar ia bertambah dekat dengan Yesung. "Yeye…" Ujarnya pelan. Jarinya masih asik mengelus pipi Yesung.

"Yeye, kau kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" gumamnya kecil. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendekat ke telinga Yesung. Membisikkan kata-kata manis. "Aku, apelmu akan merubah sifatku. Lihat saja, aku akan melakukan sebisaku."

Kemudian bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir Yesung. Sedikit lama hingga beberapa detik terlewat. Kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya kembali mengelus pipi atau surai hitam gelapnya.

"Aku janji, apelmu ini akan merubah sifatnya."

.

"Engh…" Sepasang kelopak mata milik Yesung terbuka karena cahaya lampu yang menyinarinya. "Yeye sudah bangun?" Suara nyaring dari arah tangga di kamar 303 itu membuatnya menoleh. Kepalanya jadi sedikit pusing pasca bangun tidur.

"Yeye?" Ulang Yesung ragu sambil memijit keningnya. "Ah, aniya." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menggeleng. Tangannya membawa ember kecil dan sebuah kain kecil untuk mengompres Yesung.

Setelah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, ia menaruh barang-barang itu di meja kecil sebelah Yesung. Memeras kain yang sebelumnya ia celupkan kedalam ember itu dan menaruhnya ke kening Yesung.

"Kau demam tinggi. Kenapa masih memaksa untuk sekolah eoh?" Yesung mendiamkannya. Membiarkan namja yang terkenal galak disekolahnya untuk merawat tubuh sakit itu. "Ya, jawab aku Kim Yesung." Ujar Ryeowook lagi.

Beberapa saat ia terdiam, "Bukan urusanmu!" Kemudian namja tampan itu membuang muka. Seharusnya Yesung melihat ekspresi Ryeowook sekarang ini. Kedua pipi yang mengembung imut dan wajah cemberutnya yang manis pasti akan membuat Yesung sedikit tersenyum.

"Kok kau jadi begini sih setelah semalam?" Tanyanya kesal. Ia beranjak dan kemudian turun, "Jangan sampai aku membencimu." lanjutnya lagi.

Setelah itu, Ryeowook keluar kamar. Yesung membalik tubuhnya menjadi kearah samping, menatap dinding. Pandangannya jadi kosong dan memikirkan masalah sepele ini. Membiarkan kain yang ada di keningnya terjatuh.

Sesungguhnya, ia mendiamkan Ryeowook karena pernyataan cintanya yang semalam. Antara malu dan kecewa

Malu karena secara blak-blakan menyatakan cintanya dan kecewa karena Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa untuk itu.

Ia menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya ketika rasa pusing kembali menyerang. "Mianhae."

.

Ryeowook terhenti saat ia baru saja masuk ke kantin. Melihat bajunya yang basah karena di tabrak seseorang yang membawa gelas berisi juice.

"Anou.. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae!" Namja yang rupanya Donghae itu membungkuk berkali-kali. 'Pasti Ryeowook bakal marah-marah nih!' batinnya kalut.

"Hm, ne. Gwaenchana." Jawabnya pelan. "Kau tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu. Yang kubutuhkan baju ganti sekarang." Ujarnya lembut.

"Heh?" Semua siswa termasuk Donghae terkejut. Ryeowook kenapa selembut ini? Biasanya juga kalau ditabrak dia bakal maki-maki orang tersebut tapi kali ini nggak. Kok bisa?

"Wookie? Kau nggak sakit kan?" Donghae memegang kening Ryeowook yang langsung ditepis. "Kalau aku sakit untuk apa aku kesini?" Ia mempout bibirnya imut.

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae juga Ryeowook setelah habis mengambil makanan dari kantin. "Sifatmu berubah drastis. Kau nggak amnesia kan?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa! Sekarang aku ingin ke dapur kantin dulu ne? Pai pai." Pamitnya menuju dapur kantin.

Masih sama, seluruh murid masih cengo. Kenapa sifatnya jadi semanis ini? Dan satu lagi, dia mau ngapain ke kantin?

"Wha, Yesung kasih obat apa ke dia?" Gosip Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Ckckck, Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti Yesung harus diberi hadiah untuk ini." Donghae mengelus dada, untung saja Ryeowook tidak marah. "Ayo, kita makan!"

Sama seperti pasangan KyuHae, para siswa kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing walaupun perasaan penasaran masih ada di benak mereka.

Sedangkan di dalam dapur, "Ahjumma, nasinya di taruh mana ya? Aku mau buat bubur nih." Panggil Ryeowook. Tentu saja koki-koki disana terkejut juga. Ryeowook benar-benar berubah.

"Ehm, itu ada disebelah sana." Ujar salah satu ahjumma. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengambil nasi di rice cooker itu dan akan membuat bubur.

Beberapa koki di dapur itu memperhatikan cara Ryeowook bekerja. Tangannya dan posisi tubuhnya sangat benar dalam melakukan hal memasak yang seharusnya hanya para yeoja yang melakukan.

Indra pengecapnya juga tajam ketika ia bergumam beberapa rasa yang menurutnya kurang cocok dengan bubur tersebut. "Cha! Sudah selesai~" Ia menepuk tangannya sekali bertanda kalau ia puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"Boleh ahjumma coba?" Tanya ahjumma tadi. Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, "Tapi sedikit saja. Aku akan memberinya pada temanku yang sedang sakit."

Ahjumma itu mencobanya walaupun hanya sesendok, "Enak. Kau belajar masak, Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya ahjumma lagi.

"Yah, sejak sepuluh tahun aku belajar dengan umma-ku yang sudah meninggal." Senyum miris terlihat pada bibirnya.

.

Ryeowook menguncang kecil tubuh Yesung yang masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut. "Yeye! Bangun dong. Emang nggak mau makan? Padahal aku sudah membuatkan bubur." Ujar Ryeowook kesal.

Namun Yesung tak bergeming, ia masih bersikukuh di dalam selimut. Menulikan pendengarannya sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah.

"Huft, Ya sudahlah! Aku tinggalkan buburnya disini saja deh." Ryeowook ngambek. "Apel, jangan marah dong." Dengan setengah mata yang terbuka, Yesung menatapnya malas. Membuka setengah selimutnya dan membalik tubuhnya menjadi menghadap keatas.

Ryeowook terdiam, ia merindukan kata 'apel' yang selalu keluar dari mulut Yesung sejak ia tinggal disini. Padahal baru tinggal 3 hari lebih, tapi Yesung sukses membuatnya mau berubah.

"Kau pasti lapar. Mau makan tidak?" Yesung menggeleng saat Ryeowook mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur. "Wae? Kau harus makan. Lalu minum obat ne?" melas Ryeowook.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, kemudian duduk menyender pada kepala ranjang yang sudah dia tutupi oleh bantal dengan bantuan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dengan sabar menyuapi Yesung yang selalu menolak. Seperti seorang ibu menyuapi anak bayinya untuk makan bubur.

Setelah selesai, Ryeowook memberinya air putih dan mengambil obat. "Shireo. Aku nggak mau minum obat." Rengek Yesung. "Rasanya pahit."

"Mana ada obat seperti ini yang manis?" Gumam Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja ada ide yang melintas, "Kau mau obat yang manis? Akan kuberikan padamu."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat malah Ryeowook yang memakan obat itu dan meminum air putihnya sedikit. Melambaikan tangannya agar Yesung mendekat.

"Hphft!" Dengan cepat Ryeowook menyambar bibir plum itu. Menggigitnya keras agar Yesung membuka bibirnya dan langsung memasukkan obatnya beserta air yang tadi ia tampung.

Tangan Ryeowook melingkar di leher Yesung, menekan tengkuk Yesung agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Memaksa Yesung menelan obat itu.

Awalnya Yesung terkejut dan tak mau membalasnya tapi ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang menikmatinya. Melumat lembut kedua belah bibirnya sehingga bibirnya melukiskan senyum.

Setelah menelan obat tersebut Yesung membalas lumatan-lumatan Ryeowook. Saling membelit lidah dan membiarkan saliva mengalur di leher mulus Ryeowook

Yesung memeluk erat pinggang Ryeowook. Ikut menekan tengkuk milik teman sekamarnya. Memperdalam sebisa mungkin ciuman yang dibuat Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba

"Mph~" Tangan kecil Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung. Nafasnya sudah habis dan Yesung tahu itu. Ia melepaskannya dan membiarkan mereka mengambil nafas.

Yesung menjilat leher Ryeowook yang dialiri saliva membuat namja manis itu melenguh kecil kemudian kepalanya di taruh pada dada Yesung.

Meniupi kecil rambut Ryeowook yang sedikit berkeringat, "Gomawo, apel~" Ujarnya. Iseng, ia mencium pipi Ryeowook yang memerah. "Apelnya manis."

Sontak wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah. "Jangan menggombal! Gara-gara kau pasti aku yang sakit nantinya."

"Kok gitu?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ciuman pas demam itu bisa menular ke orong yang tidak sakit."

"Tidak apa. Nanti aku sembuhkan apelku ini dengan caraku~" Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

The And  
or  
The End

Cha! Chapter 3 ff ini kelar~ akhirnya kelar juga. Nggak mau ngomong panjang deh, langsung balas review aja. Mulai sekarang saya bilang Ryeowook pake apel kalo Yesung pake Yeye aja ne xD

AreynaSyndrome: Manis kan? :3 kalo pipi apel merah terus nanti jadi kepiting rebus loh xD saya biarkan KyuHae jomblo ._.

Bluerose: Harus takluk kalo nggak kapan mereka bakal jadi pasangan? ._. ini udah lanjut~ mian gaje /.\

lenyclouds: So pasti harus jail '-' tukeran sama sifat aslinya Apel kali~

Rochan: ini lanjut~ kalo gemes cubit pipi Apel aja~ /digampar Yeye/ saya juga berharap tidak ada konflik ._. ini udah dilajutin~

Ryearyeo: Ne~ ajak berantem sinyalnya jangan sampai ke ranjang ya? xD /eh/ pernah nemu di wp terus dibaca tapi nggak di comment? Yo wes, itu kretek /3 ini udah lanjut~

ichigo song: kalo di chap sebelumnya ngakak, disini pasti nggak ngakak ._. hahaha, soal Yeye galau itu saya teringat oleh temen saya xD

cloud prince: jujur, saya bingung mau jawab review kamu darimana ._. Soal gombal, itu alami dari otak saya yang kadang suka on sendiri (?) Banyakin kisseu-nya di chap depan deh~ KyuHae saya bikin jadian beneran seru kali ya? Kkk~ Ini udah lanjut ne~

RianaClouds: apel kan manis .-. masa iya pake tomat? -_-

niisaa9: makasih reviewnya :3 kkk~ review lagi ne~ suka sama rview kamu juga soalnya ^^

LavenClouds: udah lanjut~

LQ: udah lajut~ ^^

YuniNJ: udah lanjut kok~

RinriChoi: pukul aja '-')/ (?) apa chap ini mengecewakan? ._. Iya, si apel punya sifat seperti itu buat melengkapi si pabbo yeye (emang nyambung? /eh) Karena saya lebih senang memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan 'nuna' dan 'hyung'. Yah, saya suka aja gitu ._.

R'Rin4869: jangan dijitak terus, ntar kepala yeye makin besar (?) mari kita lihat seberapa lamakah apel akan bertahan untuk tidak tergoda akan kemesuman yeye (?) Introvert itu apa? ._. tapi saya mau buat ff nc yang kata apel yang pervert trus yeye yang polos masa .-. tapi kita coba buat ff ini xD Aku UN? Aku masih kelas 7 kok ._. nggak UN tahu nun –" paling UAS doang hehehe

Akhir kata, Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

In My Dream

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Hatchim! Hatchim! Aish, aku benci flu! Argh!" Geram namja mungil yang terduduk dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sesekali ia menutup bagian mulut dan hidung saat merasa akan bersin.

Tuk!

"Eungh~ Panas tahu!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sebuah gelas berisi cokelat panas menyentuh hidungnya. Namja yang memberinya susu cokelat itu nyengir. Kemudian memberikan tepat di tangan Ryeowook

"Katanya lagi pilek, kalau begitu harus minum yang panas-panas!" Yesung mengacak gemas rambut kecokelatan Ryeowook. "Jangan diacak atau kubunuh kau!" Ujarnya kesal sambil menyeruput susunya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung cuman nyegir. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, halaman sekolah sudah tertimbun kristal-kristal yang membulat. "Saljunya sudah turun." Gumam Yesung aneh.

Ryeowook yang sakit hampir 4 hari ini, yang kemungkinan memang demam Yesung akan menular padanya, membuat namja manis itu harus beristirahat. "Salju?" Ryeowook ikut melihat keluar jendela

Warna putih bersih salju tersebut begitu indah dalam mata Yesung namun sebaliknya pada Ryeowook. Ia benci salju dan juga musim dingin. "Salju dicampur darah. Bagaimana warnanya yah?"

Teman sekamarnya mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya, "Darah?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Salju itu hanyalah sebuah butiran bersih diluar namun dalamnya adalah kesedihan juga kedinginan hati seseorang."

"Apel? Demam lagi ya? Kok ngomongnya gitu?"Yesung memegang keningnya sembati meletakkan gelas yang tadi ia gunakan untuk minum ke meja nakas. "Nggak demam kok."

Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. "Bisa kau tutup jendelanya dengan tirai? Aku tak ingin melihat salju."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kumohon... Hatchim!" Rengek Ryeowook dan kembali bersin. Namja tampan itu menurut dengan rasa penasaran. Ia tutup tirai itu dan mengambil jaket tebalnya. Lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang berusaha tidur.

Menutup pintu dengan lembut kemudian berjalan ke kamar 305. "Kurasa Kyuhyun tahu maksudnya."

.

.

.

"Umma!" Namja berumur sepuluh tahun itu menghampiri ibunya dengan wajah terkejut juga takut. "Umma! Gwaenchanayo?!" Namja itu memangku kepala ummanya pada paha mulus miliknya.

Matanya semakin melebar melihat permukaan salju yang tadi tempat ummanya berbaring. Kemudian melihat cairan kental berbau amis pada tangannya dengan ketakutan

Darah

"Umma!" Menangis sambil menepuk pipi ummanya dengan tangan penuh darah. "Andwae! Nuguya?! Siapa yang membunuh umma! Hiks..." Tangisnya pecah sambil memeluk orang yang melahirkannya itu. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Namun seseorang membuatnya tersentak yang mungkin bisa membantunya, "Appa..."

Dengan tergesa ia berlari kedalam rumah, mencari keberadaan sang appa. Dapur tidak ada. Kamar juga tidak ada. Kemana appa nya itu?

"Mmmhh... Terusshh.." Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook menoleh cepat pada sumber suara. Suara-suara itu terus terdengar dalam kamar mandi.

Ia yang masih kecil belum mengerti apa maksud suara tersebut. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Matanya mengintip dari lubang pintu apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Otaknya sedikit lama mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan appa-nya dengan yeoja lain itu. Seketika ia ingat dengan ucapan kakak kelasnya, appanya sedang menyetubuhi orang lain

"Appa!" Ryeowook berusaha membuka pintu tersebut sambil menamgis. Mengetuk keras pintu tersebut, meminta agar sang appa membuka pintu kayu yang terkunci itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia, appa-nya tak mendengar

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak tahu nomor darurat untuk menelpon rumah sakit. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu itu, melihat ke semua sudut ruangan. Matanya menangkap rumah yang ada di luar jendela. "Tetangga!"

Secepat yang ia bisa, walaupun dengan baju tipis ia berlari kerumah tetangganya. "Chogiyo! Tolong umma-ku! Umma-ku dibunuh!" Tak ada respon.

Ryeowook memukul kepalanya, "Pabbo! Semua tetanggakan sedang pergi! Eottheoke? Hiks..." Dia lelah, namun ia menghampiri ummanya yang sedikit tertimbun hujan salju.

Tubuh ummanya membiru pucat. Terjatuh dengan lutut yang menyangga. Tangannya membersihkan salju tersebut. "Umma... Ini mimpi kan? Ini mimpi kan? Hiks... Umma jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

"Umma!" Ryeowook terbangun dengan wajah dialiri air mata. "Umma..." Lirihnya lagi sembari menghapus air matanya. "Aku kangen umma.. Hiks.. Seharusnya appa yang mati saja."

Mimpi buruk itu selalu saja datang jika musim dingin mengunjungi negara Korea Selatan itu. Ia benci appa-nya. Yang membunuh ibunya adalah yeoja itu. Selingkuhan appa-nya.

Tangannya dengan cepat menarik laci di bawah meja nakasnya. Mengambil sebuah pigura kesayangannya.

Seorang anak lelaki kecil yaitu dia sedang memeluk penuh sayang kepada sang umma. "Kembali... Jebal... Hiks.." Ryeowook memeluk foto itu sambil menangis

Satu-satunya kenangan yang berhasil ia bawa. Satu-satunya kenangan yang ia simpan dan ia jaga. Satu-satunya kenangan yang bisa mengingatkannya kembali akan wajah cantik umma-nya

"Umma..." Bahkan hanya kata itu yang hanya bisa ia lirihkan

.

.

.

"Setelah diselidiki, appa Ryeowook dan selingkuhannya itu yang membunuh umma-nya. Ryeowook akhirnya dendam dan berniat membunuh balik appa-nya namun polisi malah memasukannya ke sekolah ini dan kemudian appa-nya masuk penjara."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Kyuhyun membuat Yesung juga Donghae yang mendengarnya ikut sedih. "Jadi... Ini sebabnya ia membenci musim dingin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Karena itu juga dia jadi pendiam. Berusaha tegar dengan cara galaknya itu." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya.

Jari mungilnya memutar pada permukaan gelas berisi air pemberian Donghae saat ia datang ke kamar itu. "Aku tak habis pikir. Ternyata dalamnya ia begitu lemah."

Donghae mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun terdiam dalam duduknya bersama kedua temannya. Mereka duduk di sofa kecil dalam kamar KyuHae.

"Kau... nggak mau balik ke kamar?" Tanya Donghae ragu. Kepala Yesung mendongak, "Kamar?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Aku balik ke kamar! Perasaanku nggak enak." Namja bermata sipit itu berlari keluar kamar. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Perasaan nggak enak? Jangan-jangan..."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Secepat kilat Yesung menyambar belingan kaca yang dipegang Ryeowook. "Akh.." Ringisnya kecil saat tangannya sedikit tertusuk.

"Pabboya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau mau mati eoh?" Bentaknya. Saat ia masuk, belingan kaca sudah ada ditangan Ryeowook dan bersiap untuk masuk kedalam nadi tangannya.

"Iya! Aku mau mati! Aku ingin menyusul umma! Hiks..." Balas Ryeowook sambil terisak. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap tajam Yesung

"Neo micheosseo? Buat apa kau menyusul umma-mu hah?!"

"Aku ingin bertemu umma! Aku kangen umma! Kau tak mengerti rasanya kan? Sendirian di dunia ini dengan rasa rindu dan dendam. Biarkan aku bunuh diri atau setidaknya bunuh aku saja!"

Plak!

Pipi tirus itu memerah ketika tangan Yesung melayang. "Kau bodoh ya?" Ujar Yesung mengejek. Ryeowook menatapnya langsung, "Apa?"

Remasan pada beling kaca itu semakin kuat, "Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini." Tetesan darah mulai menetes ke lantai. Mata Ryeowook membulat, "Yeye..." Yesung menepis saat Ryeowook ingin memegang tangannya.

"Kau bodoh! Kau kira aku ini siapa hah?! Aku tahu semua cerita hidupmu dari Kyuhyun!" Namja tampan itu menunduk. "Kau gila kalau kau ingin mati hanya untuk menyusul umma-mu. Umma-mu juga pasti kecewa. Diatas sana ia melihatmu. Beliau ingin melihat kau bahagia."

"Tapi kau malah berniat menyusul umma-mu. Kau bilang kau sendiri. Disekitarmu banyak teman yang ingin berteman denganmu! Banyak yang ingin membagi kebahagiannya bersamamu! Aku juga berusaha membuatmu melupakan kesedihan."

"Aku.. Aku juga berusaha agar sifatmu berubah supaya kau mempunyai teman. Aku merawatmu yang sedang sakit. Lalu, kau anggap aku ini apa selama seminggu yang tinggal disini hah?!"

Chu

Ryeowook menjinjitkan kakinya, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yesung dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata namja itu membulat penuh ketika Ryeowook menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Tangannya melepaskan beling kaca itu, memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat. Membiarkan piyama namja manis itu terkena akan darahnya. Memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai melumat lembut bibir Ryeowook.

Rasa asin dari air mata Ryeowook begitu terasa pada alat indra perasanya. Lidahnya menjilat garis bibir Ryeowook, meminta akses masuk pada mulut itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka mulutnya. Menekam tengkuk Yesung agar memperdalam kegiatan mereka.

Lidah mereka saling membelit. Menukar saliva mereka. Merasakan bibir lawan masing-masing.

Sepuluh menit terlewatkan, jika Ryeowook tidak kehabis nafas mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Hahh.. Hahh.." Ryeowook mendorong dada Yesung pelan dan mulai mengambil nafas

Kepalanya yang dipenuhi peluh ditaruhnya pada dada Yesung. "Kau kuanggap penolongku. Kau kuanggap sebagai temanku. Dan kuanggap kau sebagai cintaku."

.

.

.

Yesung meringis kecil, "Pelan-pelan~" Temannya itu tidak menanggapi. Terus saja memperban tangan mungilnya yang tadi sudah dibersihkan darahnya

"Apel! Pelan-pelan sedikit dong!" Serunya saat merasakan sakit kembali menjalar dalam kulitnya. "Iya, iya! Nggak usah teriak-teriak! Siapa suruh meremas kaca? Sudah tahu itu tajam."

Yesung mendengus mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Itu kan gara-gara kau!" Balasnya lagi. Ryeowook menulikan telinganya, memilih melanjutkan memperban tangan Yesung

"Cha, sudah selesai." Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara saat dirimya selesai. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Yesung dan berbisik, "Cepatlah sembuh."

Senyum manis muncul pada bibir Ryeowook tadi terdengar sangat childish. Ia menggendong sedikit pinggul Ryeowook agar ikut duduk pada pangkuannya.

Ryeowook yang memunggungi Yesung bersandar pada dada bidang milik teman sekamarnya sedangkan Yesung bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Apel..." Panggil Yesung sambil memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya itu. "Iya?"

"Aku senang mendengar saat kau bilang 'saranghae' padaku seperti beberapa saat tadi." Yesung menyelipkan kepalanya di leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum, rambut hitam pekat Yesung ia elus dengan lembut. "Kau suka?" Namja tampan itu mengangguk. "Saranghae." Ryeowook mengecup kening Yesung setelah ia menyibakkan poninya.

"Nado saranghae." Balas Yesung menghirup wangi leher Ryeowook yang begitu memabukkan.

.

.

.

"Eh, kau dengar tidak? Ryeowook jadian sama Yesung!"

"Heh?! Jinjja? Yaampun Yesung kok mau sih? Ryeowook itukan orangnya kayak gitu."

"Ryeowook yang maksa kali!"

"Bisa jadi tuh. Buat tambah tenar si Ryeowook trus Yesung juga naik pangkat."

"Stt. Mereka datang tuh."

Yesung dan Ryeowook pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan para murid dikelas. Pandangan mereka menatap ke satu arah. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, si penggosip juga ketua redaksi sekolah yang tahu segalanya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun dengan santainya bertanya saat pandangan tajam YeWook terlihat oleh matanya. "Kuyun!"

"Kau cari mati ya? Dasar mulut besar!" Setelah Yesung meletakan tasnya dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook, ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi

"Ya! Kau kira aku ini penjilat? Pakai dibilang mulut besar. Aw!" Yesung terus memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Nggak peduli! Dasar tukang gosip! Kukira kau bisa jaga rahasia!"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil sambil menaruh tasnya di tempat duduk. "Ckckck, rupanya kau sudah mengganti image." Tiba-tiba seseorang mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, "Donghae?" Namja itu tersenyum, "Yap! Kau juga sudah sembuh rupanya. By the way, chukae atas jadian kalian. Pajak jadiannya mana nih?"

Kembali, namja mungil itu tertawa kecil. "Ne. Pajak jadian? Minta sama Yesung sana!" Merasa namanya disebut, Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook sambil narik kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Ada apa ya? Kok namaku disebut-sebut?"

"Ecung~ Pajak jadiannya mana? Pas semalam bilang kalau kalian jadian aku lupa buat minta itu." Donghae mengadah tangannya di depan wajah Yesung sambil ber-fishy eyes ria.

"Oh iya!" Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya seperti orang jepang dan membalik badannya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Donghae dan berucap, "Cung! Pajak jadian dong~ Uangnya kutabung buat beli PSP."

"Hah?" Yesung cengo ngeliatin KyuHae kayak lagi ngemis di depannya. "Nggak ada! Nggak ada!" Yesung menggeleng kepalanya dan memeluk Ryeowook manja.

"Lagi gak ada uang nih." Ujar Yesung lagi. "Ngek. Yesung manja nih." Kyuhyun meluk Donghae. "Pengen dapet uke juga." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ukenya si Donghae aja." Celetuk Ryeowook. "Mwo? O to the gah! Gila aja kalau aku jadi uke. Idih." Balas Donghae sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha... Cari saja uke. Kan banyak tuh kayak si Key atau Taemin." Ujar Yesung menyebutkan nama teman sekelas. "Hah? Nggak ah. Masa aku yang tukang gosip harus punya uke yang penggosip juga?"

Yesung memutar matanya, "Kau ngaku juga kalau kau tukang gosip."

"Chogiyo?" Pintu dikelas diketuk seseorang membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap orang itu. Namja yang lumayan tinggi itu tampaknya ragu masuk kelas

"Apa ini kelas seni? Mian, karena aku anak baru jadi sedikit bingung." Ucap namja itu kecil. "Hm?" Donghae dan yang lainnya menatap intens namja tersebut.

Penampilannya cukup unik. Tidak seperti namja korea biasanya. "Iya. Ini kelas seni." Jawab Donghae.

Namja itu mengangguk. Menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk. "Oh~ Gamsahamida. Aku daritadi bingung mencari kelas ini bersama kakak kembarku."

Namja itu tersenyum manis, menampilkan gummy smile yang begitu lucu. "Ming, ini kelas kita. Kajja kita masuk." Namja berkacamata itu menarik tangan sang kakak.

Dibilang kembar nggak, dibilang nggak kembar juga nggak. Wajah mereka seperti nanggung. "Jangan terlalu malu-malu, Ming." Ujarnya lagi sambil berjalan di depan kelas

"Wha, anak barunya hyperaktif. Cocok denganmu, Congek!" Yesung menepuk kecil bahu Donghae. Seringaian kecil muncul pada bibir Donghae, "Yup. Cocok denganku. Dan, Ya! Kau memanggilku congek lagi?!"

"Sudah jangan berisik! Kasihan tuh anak barunya. Yang satu itu imut ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun nggak nyambung. "Hah?"

"Perkenalkan, Aku Lee Hyukjae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Dan ini kakak ku, Lee Sungmin. Memang dia sedikit pemalu tapi dia akan berusaha akrab dengan kalian." Secepat kereta express melaju, Eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sang kakak.

"Jadi rapper cocok tuh." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Dan aku penasaran suara Sungmin." Lanjutnya tambah gak jelas.

Sepertinya Donghae dan Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Apel." Bisik Yesung.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya KyuHae bakal dapet uke. Dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Ini adalah targetmu. Buatlah mereka menjadi temanmu dengan sikap baik mu dan juga tentunya dengan cara manismu."

The End

or

The And

Lol, kok rada koplak ya -_-a awalnya terlalu gimana gitu. Tapi itu lah yang ada di pikiran saya. Soalnya kemarin ada yang bilang 'sejauh ini belum ada kaitannya judul sama cerita' -_- padahal kan awalnya emang gak ada kaitan. Saya asal ngasih judul .-. ini karena saya lagi stress nyari judul eh keputer lagu In My Dream -a

Mohon maaf lahir batin kalau ceritanya gaje /.\ Saya tobat (?) /apaan dah/ Apalagi pas bagian Ryeowook nembak Yesung balik, keinget temen pas valentine kemarin soalnya ._. /tampang innocent/ Cha! Review kalian mian gak bisa dibales dulu /.\ Tapi bisakan buat review lagi :3 Siders juga review ne~


End file.
